thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Droid Gunship
60,000 *Used: 30,000 |Length =12.3 meters |Width =11 meters |Height/depth =3.1 meters |Maximum acceleration =100 G |Engine unit(s) = |Hyperdrive System =Equipped |Hyperdrive rating = |Hyperdrive Range = |Power Output = |Power Plant = |Navigation system = |Shielding =Ray shields |Armament =*Turreted twin medium laser cannons (2) *Medium laser cannon (1) *Light laser cannons (2) *Variable-payload missile launchers (2, with 7 missiles each) **Concussion missilesBuilding Droids: Part 4 **Concussion bombsThe War Rages On! **Torpedoes **Discord missiles **EMP missilesBuilding Droids: Part 4 |Complement =Reloadable missiles and bombs |Crew =Integrated droid brain |Passengers =At least 5-8 Battle Droids on top |Cargo capacity =Droid Deployment racksBuilding Droids: Part 4 *At least 12 Battle Droids **B2 Super Battle DroidsBuilding Droids: Part 4 **B2-HA Super Battle DroidsThe War Rages On! **Commando DroidsDeadly Escapes! **B1 Battle DroidsBuilding Droids: Part 4 |Cargo Handling Systems = |Consumables = |Other Systems = |Year Introduced = |Availability = |Hangars = |Role =*Aerial assault craft *Gunship *DropshipBuilding Droids: Part 4 *Landing Craft *Boarding craftBuilding Droids: Part 4 |aff =New Confederacy of Independent Systems }} The HMP Droid Gunship or the Separatist Gunship or commonly known as the Droid Gunship is a gunship used be the Confederacy during the Late Clone Wars. Droid Gunships make a comeback for the New Confederacy of Independent Systems during The Last of the Droids era, helping Admiral Trench win the war between the Galactic Empire. Characteristics Weapons The Droid Gunships has several weapons since it is a gunship. The HMP carries 2 Turreted twin medium lase cannons, 1 Medium laser cannon, 2 Light laser cannons (1 on each wing), 2 Variable-payload missile launchers that carry 7 Concussion missiles, Torpedoes, or EMP missiles. The Droid Gunship can also carry Concussion Bombs to bomb enemies such as Stormtroopers. And like all vehicles in Star Wars, the HMP Droid Gunship can reload missiles and bombs. Carrying Droids The Droid Gunship can carry 4-6 Battle Droids on top of him. The HMP Droid Gunship can also carry droids under him in Droid Deployment racks. It can only fit 12 droids such as Commando Droids, B1 Battle Droids, and B2 Super Battle Droids. History Fresia Droid Gunships first appeared in the Invasion of Fresia, dropping off B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids in order to aid Trench in placing the planet under New Seperatist control. They didn't fight at all during this battle. Inside Starblazer Several Droid Gunships were part of OOM-85's Army that infiltrated the'' [[Imperial-II class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-II class Star Destroyer]], Starblazer II. ''After OOM-85 tricked the Curtis, the Droid Gunships aided what remained of the army in escaping the wrath of the Imperial Officer. Return to Fresia The Droid Gunships that remained on Fresia saw action during the Small battle over Fresia, where they and the Vulture Droids chased away the TIE Fighters and the [[Sentinel-class landing craft|''Sentinel-class landing crafts]]. Taking Lothal The Droid Gunships helped to take over Lothal, and several of the fighters dropped off B2 Super Battle Droids and B2-HAs. One HMP Gunship carried several B2 Super Battle Droids to the capital, where Admiral Strang and Commander Cutter were. This Droid Gunship planted concussion bombs around the capital and collected the B2-HA Commander and the other B2s to leave before the capital exploded. 3rd Battle Ringo Vinda Droid Gunships were used during the 3rd Battle of Ringo Vinda aided the gunship battle against the evil LAAT/i Gunships. Naboo 3 HMP Gunships were used during the Mission to Naboo to svae OOM-85 from the deadly ''Venator-''class Star Destroyer Vigilance. They carried BX-series droid commandos on the Droid Deployment racks and dropped them off inside the hangar. They fought and then later picked the droid commandos up after they rescued the OOM Commander Battle Droid. Appearances * * * * * * * * References Category:Droid Fighters